


Missing

by agdhani



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Missing

Had it only been a day? Less than that, Thranduil realized as he marched alongside his men back towards the forests he called home. He could have demanded a horse from Bard and the people who had once called Lake Town their home, but they had lost enough. And the heavy-hearted elf king had felt the trudging of feet to be an appropriate expression of his grief and regret.

It was the only expression of it anyone would ever be allowed to see.

There were things he could have done differently, information, truths, opinions…even feelings…that he could have shared with his son. But pride and the belief that he knew best had kept him from it. He had always believed, in the immortality of eleven kind, that there would be time for sharing such things later.

Now later would never come. Thranduil understood Legolas’ reasons, even though he tried to tell himself he did not. The day had been destined to come when the younger elf spread his wings and forged his own way in the world, but Thranduil wished it was not at the cusp of such dark days ahead. His son would face grave dangers…and Thrnaduil would not be there to protect him.

Legolas had proven himself now. He was strong, he was agile, he was gifted. He would survive.

But Thranduil would forever miss him until the day the grey ships carried them hence. He prayed that Legolas would live long enough to join him there. He hoped he could endure the heavy-hearted solitude that missing brought with it. Enduring was the only choice Thranduil had.


End file.
